Heat of the Moment
by makotot
Summary: Pure SpaMano smut. Knock yourself out.


Limbs tangled together, hasty actions in the heat of the moment, hot breath mingling as they fought each other. This is the state in which Lovino and Antonio found themselves as they stumbled around the Spaniard's house. Antonio had one arm in a tight grip around Lovino's waist, the other reaching forward and forcing the door to his room open. After they made it inside, he separated their mouths for only a moment to close the door and then shove Lovino's back against it, forcing their lips together once more. His tongue trailed across his bottom lip, making a shiver course down the Italian's spine. He parted his lips slightly, grunting when Antonio's tongue forced it's way inside, coaxing his own to move with it. Lovino's breath came short through his nose, his hands resting on the wooden door behind him. Antonio's hands gripped his waist, pushing their hips together as a groan left his throat. He released his mouth once more, but still kept them close together, his half lidded eyes watching the younger man's chest rise and fall with each labored breath.

"Lovino..." He mumbled, making said man look up until their eyes met. Antonio rested their foreheads together for a moment, the slightest of smiles on his face before he raised his head up to kiss both of Lovino's eyelids as they closed. His arms moved from their place on his waist to stay on either side of his head as he leaned down to kiss his neck. Lovino let out a slow moan, threading his fingers through Antonio's hair and tugging slightly. A hum resounded throughout the Spanish man's throat before he pushed against him, biting down on his neck.

"Ah!" Lovino turned his head to the side, flushing brightly while gripping Antonio's hair tighter. Antonio grinned before making a pathway of kisses and nips up Lovino's neck, breathing deeply while trailing his nose along his jawline and appreciating the way Lovino gritted his teeth and swallowed repeatedly. His breath hit his ear before his teeth gently tugged on his ear lobe, making the young man all but collapse in his arms. Antonio caught him, gripping his thighs and wrapping them around his own waist. Lovino in turn wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck, starting a breathy, open mouthed kiss. Antonio grinned again, mumbling something incoherent to himself before turning and resting Lovino on the bed, hovering over top of him.

"Mi corazón..." He whispered, pressing quick kisses over his face before leaning back to unbutton his shirt. Lovino closed his eyes, his heart beating erratically as Antonio slowly undid each of his buttons. He felt as the last one was undone and the shirt was moved off to the side, exposing his lightly tanned chest. Opening his eyes, they met Antonio's bright green gaze as he leaned down. "Mi corazón," he repeated. "You are beautiful." If it was even possible, Lovino's heart beat a little faster. His trail of thought was cut off as Antonio forced his shirt off his shoulders, removing it and almost immediately running his hands down his sides, making Lovino sigh. Antonio swallowed, though his throat felt dry. It was always like this. He just wished Lovino knew just how truly beautiful he was. Shaking his head, he gripped the back of Lovino's neck firmly, pulling his face up to meet his in a rough kiss. Lovino started, but then groaned, gripping Antonio's hair and pulling hard. Antonio almost growled, pushing harder against him. Lovino's eyes fluttered rapidly, his mouth opening in an attempt to get some air while his fingers fumbled with the button's on Antonio's shirt. He finally broke from the kiss only to be pulled backwards and down against the Spanish man, who's eyes twinkled with mirth as he grinned lopsidedly. He held Lovino's shaking fingers, guiding them to finish opening the buttons on his shirt, and when they finished, he sat up and shrugged it off. At this point, Antonio was on his back as Lovino straddled his waist. Once again grabbing Lovino's hands, Antonio lead them to the hem of his pants, where a bulge had long since grown. He watched Lovino's face with adoration and amusement. He was looking down and to the side, dark red covering his cheeks and nose, and his teeth were gritted together. He sat still for a moment before unzipping Antonio's jeans and pulling them down, along with his boxers. His heart started palpitating painfully at what was to come next. Antonio grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Lovino screwed his eyes shut, trying to focus on Antonio's mouth while he wrapped his hand around the base of his erection, already slick, and hesitantly started pumping. Antonio groaned, lightly bucking up into his hand, but not breaking the kiss. Instead, he tried to deepen it, coursing his fingers through the back of Lovino's hair and cherishing the feeling of his hand around his member. Lovino broke away from the kiss, his left hand pumping faster while his right gripped Antonio's hand, and he leaned down to kiss the man's neck. Antonio was panting and moaning, letting out a hiss when Lovino sucked at his neck. Antonio suddenly stopped, moving Lovino away from him until he fell onto his back, he wasted no time in getting his pants off, loving the sight of the Italian fully naked and blushing beneath him. He reached towards his nightstand, grabbing and unscrewing the bottle of lube which sat there, quickly getting some on his fingers and warming it up, then rubbing against Lovino's entrance. Lovino cried out, closing his eyes and squirming under the touch. Slowly, Antonio pushed a finger inside him, and Lovino let out a pleasurable moan, gripping the bed sheets and throwing his head to the side. Antonio quickly added a second finger, and finally a third. Pumping in and out at a fast pace, Lovino was gasping for breath, arching his back and twisting the sheets in his fists. Just when he thought he couldn't take any more, Antonio pulled his fingers out, and Lovino whined before he found Antonio gripping his waist and positioning himself. Lovino looked to the side, trying to calm down a bit, before placing a quick kiss on the corner of Antonio's mouth, who took that as his consent. Slowly but surely, he pushed his erect member into Lovino's tight opening, groaning loudly.

"Lovino, you're so tight..." Lovino almost screamed, throwing his head back as his face contorted in pleasure. He waited and then moaned when Antonio pulled back and thrust again, starting a rhythm. Soon he was going at a fast pace, thrusting into Lovino, who forced his hips down to meet Antonio's. Antonio could barely contain himself, listening to all the delightful noises he was eliciting from Lovino. At one point, their lips met again, and Antonio took the opportunity to pull them both back, so that Lovino was straddling his waist once more. Antonio's hands guided Lovino's hips to continue meeting his, pulling them down as he thrust upward. Opening his eyes slightly, Antonio was glad he did. Lovino was breathtakingly beautiful above him, his flushed face showing all kinds of emotions. Antonio then let out a grunt and turned Lovino so that his back was facing him, and from there set him on his hands and knees so that he was slamming into him at a whole new angle. And honest to God, the almost innocent startled noise that left Lovino's throat was the most wonderful thing he had heard. They were both close, and they both knew it. Leaning his head down to Lovino's shoulder, Antonio placed a kiss there, and then a few more along his neck before licking the shell of his ear, whispering. "Lovino," When he said his name it sounded like worship, and Lovino couldn't take it anymore.

"A-Antonio!" He stuttered, his eyes closed and mouth open slightly as he came, covering the bed sheets in front of him. Antonio came just after, letting out a shaking sigh as he pulled out of Lovino's body, who collapsed on his arms before rolling over to the side. Antonio breathed heavily, still slightly out of it as he crawled under the covers with him. Silence followed after until Antonio broke it.

"Lovino?" Said man grunted in response, and Antonio closed his eyes and smiled, wrapping his arms around him. "You were so good, Lovino." He crooned, pressing a kiss to Lovino's neck. Breathing in deeply, he lazily continued, "You know, I've been thinking about getting a collar for you, mi corazón." When no angry retort came, Antonio opened his eyes again. "Lovino?" Silence, except for the even sound of his breathing. Smiling, Antonio kissed his neck once more before moving in closer. "Sweet dreams, mi corazón."


End file.
